


The New Cupid

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s off with some random person, laughing in a corner while Harry sips at his fruity drink, sitting on one of the high chairs at the bar counter. He tries to be discreet when he glances over, not wanting to be too openly curious about how Liam’s doing.</p><p>If he manages to find someone to go home with or not.  </p><p>The weird thing is that nobody seems good enough for Liam this night, not that Harry thinks they really deserve him anyway. It’s bloke number five tonight that Harry’s sidled up to with Liam just behind him, and said, <em>“Hey, this is Liam.”</em></p><p>  <em>Or: Harry is Liam’s wingman. He's also in love with Liam.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Cupid

Liam’s off with some random person, laughing in a corner while Harry sips at his fruity drink, sitting on one of the high chairs at the bar counter. He tries to be discreet when he glances over, not wanting to be too openly curious about how Liam’s doing.

If he manages to find someone to go home with or not. 

The weird thing is that nobody seems good enough for Liam this night, not that Harry thinks they really deserve him anyway. It’s bloke number five tonight that Harry’s sidled up to with Liam just behind him, and said, _“Hey, this is Liam.”_

Then he left Liam to it, looking back at Harry with a pout on his lips, and eyes wide as if it was a surprise and not something they’ve done again and again since Liam became single a few months ago. 

It’s not the best pickup line; he prefers puns that make people laugh, but now it’s about Liam. And quite frankly, with how fit Liam looks tonight -- any night -- Harry finds it ridiculous that anybody would say _no_ to him, no matter how lame the pickup line is. 

Harry hates it, having to push Liam at other people. But if it’s what makes Liam happy again, then Harry will do it no matter that his chest feels tight every time he sees Liam smile flirtatiously at someone. 

Harry wants Liam to smile at him like that, three years into their friendship and he’s still as into Liam. Hell, he’s a lot more into him now when he knows how funny and sweet Liam is, that he’s not just a pretty face, and a pair of lovely hands that Harry spends way too much time daydreaming about. 

The best thing about Liam is that he laughs at Harry’s jokes, and makes him laugh so hard he hardly can breathe. That someone Liam picks up in a bar -- not that he rarely does, considering how many time they’ve been out, in between movie nights on Liam’s sofa -- would appreciate Liam like he does, Harry has a hard time believing. 

Their friendship started out with Harry hitting on Liam in a bar, something Liam to this day doesn’t have a clue about, completely obvious to Harry wanting to take him home, or, at least, snog him in some dark corner. When he didn’t get the reaction from Liam he wanted, just a delighted laugh, he decided that Liam was too cute not to be friends with.

Back then, he’d some silly idea that maybe it would happen later, but then Liam started dating this pretty brunette; she was good to Liam, and Harry noticed how in love Liam was, so he focused all his energy on being the best mate Liam could ever have. Harry might not get to bite at that lovely pink bottom lip like he wants to, but he still has Liam in his life. 

When Liam became single again, Harry wanted to give it time, not just be a rebound fling for Liam. Maybe he gave it too much time because then Liam started to complain about how he didn’t like being alone, didn’t like sleeping in his bed without someone next to him. 

Harry suggested that they’d go out, find someone for Liam, maybe even more than one if he wanted that. At first, he didn’t get the reaction he was expecting, the protest he hoped Liam would give not coming. Harry’d hoped Liam would be content with what Harry gave him, that’s why he pushed the idea of speed-dating, anything to make Liam giggle and refuse. 

Liam didn’t laugh at him or say no; he just looked doubtful.

But Liam put his best shoes and watch on, styling his hair up into a high quiff, and then he let Harry take them to one of his favourite bars. 

Now, Harry regrets that he didn’t ask Liam out then and there; he could have. And if Liam’d said no, he could just have laughed it off, pretended that it was a joke. Instead, he is Liam’s not very successful wingman; Harry blames the fact that Liam was cuddled up to his side, it’s hard for him to think when Liam’s so close. 

Maybe this is _the one_ ; Liam’s talked to him for more time then it’s taken Harry to drink a better part of his drink, and he doesn’t look over at Harry quite so often. The tall blonde he was with before, he didn’t last more than two sips, and then he was back with Harry. 

Harry’s just about to leave, pushing his mobile into his back pocket, his jeans tight enough to make it difficult. Even if he helps Liam, he doesn’t particularly want to see him go home with someone else. It hurts enough as it is. 

He’s way past having a small crush on Liam, so in love with him that even his mum knows after he’s talked about how great Liam is. One time too many for her not to realise what Liam still doesn’t know. 

Sometimes Harry wonders if the reason Liam hasn’t figured it out, is because he really just sees Harry as a brother. 

“You’re leaving,” Liam mumbles into his ear, having sneaked up on him when his attention was -- for just a short moment -- not on Liam. Harry can hear the pout in his voice, and when he turns around, Liam looks so disappointed that he shakes his head even though he was just about to do just that. 

Harry steps closer, blaming -- making up excuses in his own head, even -- the loud noise in there, when he presses up to Liam. 

“Wasn’t he good enough?” Harry says, talking close to Liam’s ear. His lips touch Liam’s cheek, stubble underneath his lips making him think that he might be unnecessary close to Liam, but he likes it, thinks he’s been _good_ so he ignores the voice in his head that tells him that he should take a step back, for his own heart’s sake. 

Harry snakes his arm around Liam’s back, dragging him into his side. It’s kind of crowded, but it’s not different from how they act any other day. They’re always close, sitting practically on each other instead of on the sofa cushions when watching the telly. 

Liam shrugs, biting his bottom lip between his teeth as he thinks. “He was boring,” he finally settles on. 

It’s just what he said about the last three guys Harry’s tried with, and the one girl before that. 

Harry laughs, still pushed up against Liam, mouth so close to Liam’s that he’s tempted to move just a little and kiss him. He’s sure Liam’s lips would taste sugary sweet, already a bit pink from his raspberry cider. 

Then he stops, abruptly, blinking slowly when he hears the small noise Liam makes, one that would be unhearable if they’d not been so close. What’s worse -- more confusing to Harry - is that Liam shivers when Harry rubs his thumb over his hip, accidentally touching the warm skin just above the hem of his skinny jeans. 

“Um,” Harry says slowly, his heart hammering away in his chest. Liam doesn’t move, looking back at him like he just realised what he did -- how sweet and almost pornographic he sounded, making Harry wonder what other noises he could get out of Liam’s mouth, preferably using his own mouth. 

Harry drags his thumb over Liam’s hip again, just to test it out. Mostly to convince himself that he’s not dreaming, or so drunk on fizzy cocktails that he’s hallucinating. 

“Fuck it,” Liam mutters, darting forward and planting a kiss right on Harry’s lips. It’s a bit off, their teeth clacking together painfully, and it takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up. 

By then, Liam’s stiff under his hand, about to pull away and probably try to wave it off. Harry can’t let that happen, not now when he finally gets to kiss Liam -- the bloke that once gave a bloke an accidental blowjob, which still confuses Harry to this day, but only has ever given Harry cheek kisses. 

Up until now, when Harry puts both his hands on Liam’s cheeks, putting all his efforts into making the kiss worth the wait. Liam just lets him lead, set the pace as he slips his tongue into Liam’s mouth, just dipping it in teasingly before he presses a soft kiss against Liam’s lips. Then he does it again, snogging him sweet and slow.

When Liam makes an impatient noise, he slips his tongue in deeper, licking away the sweet taste on Liam’s tongue. He’s already half-hard in his pants, and he can feel Liam’s cock against his hip, so he knows he’s not alone in feeling affected, not alone in wanting more. 

Harry pulls away, nipping playfully at Liam’s bottom lip just because he can. How Liam’s lips look almost sinfully good; shiny with spit, pinker and fuller than before, makes it hard for him not just push Liam against the counter. 

They’d probably make a scene, that way, so maybe it’s best for him to hold off. At least, until they’re home, and he can get Liam just how naked he wants. 

“You must be bored with the blokes here,” Harry says, wiggling his eyebrows. “If you’ve decided to try it with me. And I didn’t even get to used the‘Hey, this is Liam’ line on myself.”

Liam giggles, nose scrunching up and eyes crinkling at the corners. He’s much more amused than the joke deserves, Harry thinks, feeling overly fond. And tempted to kiss Liam again, no matter the consequences when they’ll get thrown out for indecent behaviour. 

“You know,” Liam says, still with laughter in his voice. He stops, takes a shaky breath when Harry rocks forward just slightly, enough to make a shimmer of pleasure spread through his body when they rub up against each other.

“I know what?” Harry teases, pleased when his voice only wobbles a little bit.

Liam rolls his eyes, looking fond even as he pinches Harry’s side; when he put his hands there, hot through the flimsy material of Harry’s shirt, Harry doesn’t even know. He just knows that it feels like as if they fit -- belong -- there.

“When I said I wanted someone to cuddle with in bed, I meant _you_.” Liam’s cheeks look pink in the dim light, but he stands straight and looks Harry directly in the eyes.

He looks firm and stubborn, the same time as embarrassed, and Harry’s never been more turned on by someone’s face.

Harry’s about to say _what_ again, but suddenly Liam’s sullenness about starting to date makes a lot more sense. “I’m a bloody awful wingman,” he says instead, shaking his head at himself. “Couldn’t even set you up with myself.”

Liam nods, pushing forward to smack a kiss on his cheek. There’s a smile on his lips when he pulls away, dimples deep in both his cheeks. Still, he sighs and pushes his bottom lip out into a put out pout. “I had to do all the hard work on my own.”

Harry laughs, wiggles his eyebrows. “I can offer to do the hard work back home. In bed.” Liam laughs, but he really means it; he’d do anything for Liam. 

They’re in the way, people bumping into them and even swearing at them. They really should go home. He kisses Liam once more anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/139556806594/fic-the-new-cupid)


End file.
